


Affection.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Accident, Hôpital, M/M, découverte de sentiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume se retourna vers Aurélien qui avait crié en sa direction. Il vit son visage paniqué avant de sentir ses mains le pousser violemment et il tomba par terre, après avoir entendu un cri et des bruits de roues dérapant sur le goudron.





	Affection.

\- Guillaume !  
Guillaume se retourna vers Aurélien qui avait crié en sa direction. Il vit son visage paniqué avant de sentir ses mains le pousser violemment et il tomba par terre, après avoir entendu un cri et des bruits de roues dérapant sur le goudron. Son crâne le lançait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant de reprendre ses sens. Sa tête avait cogné violemment le sol lorsqu'il était tombé. Il était en train de s'engueuler avec un mec rencontré dans la boîte. Il lui avait crié de venir se battre avec lui s'il en avait les couilles sur le parking de la boîte et le mec l'avait suivi sans problèmes. Il était déjà bien bourré et le monde tournait autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se battre, sentir ses poings s'abattre sur quelqu'un, évacuer la rage qu'il avait en lui et que l'alcool n'arrivait pas à apaiser. Il avait entendu Aurélien le suivre en le suppliant d'arrêter, de se calmer, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il voulait se battre contre ce type.

Il se redressa difficilement, sentant son cerveau vriller dans sa boîte crânienne et le sang battre dans ses tempes. Il regarda d'un air hagard autour de lui pour voir où était Aurélien et son coeur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand il l'aperçut. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur le goudron, là où il avait été seulement quelques secondes auparavant, le visage ensanglanté et immobile sur les graviers. Le type avec qui il s'était engueulé le regardait d'un air terrifié, les yeux écarquillés, et une voiture dérapa sur le parking, partant sans demander son reste. Le type le regarda, la gorge sèche, et balbutia:  
\- J'y suis pour rien, moi...   
Puis il s'enfuit en courant, en direction de la route.

Guillaume se releva difficilement et se précipita vers Aurélien:  
\- Orel !   
Il n'osait pas le toucher et soudain il sentit ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues.   
\- Orel, réveilles-toi !   
Il agrippa ses épaules et commença à le secouer, complètement paniqué. Il entendit soudain la voix d'Ablaye dans son dos et des bruits de course:   
\- Gringe !   
Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et prit le corps sans vie de son ami dans ses bras. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux ensanglantés et il entendit Skread pousser un cri de stupeur et s'agenouiller à ses côtés.   
\- Gringe ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé !?  
Il approcha une main pour toucher le visage d'Aurélien et Guillaume l'en empêcha en se reculant brusquement.  
\- Ne le touches pas, Skread ! Ne le touches pas.

Skread rétracta sa main et le regarda d'un air confus. Guillaume, le visage baigné de larmes, se tourna de nouveau vers Aurélien et replongea sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il sentait son odeur de citron frais mélangé à l'odeur du sang frais et soudain il sentit la main de Skread sur son épaule et celui-ci se releva. Il l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec Ablaye et bientôt ce fut Ablaye qui posa sa main sur son dos pour le calmer.   
\- Tout va bien se passer, Gringe. Skread appelle les urgences là. Les ambulanciers vont bientôt arriver et vont s'occuper d'Orel. Tout ira bien, tu verras.   
Guillaume eut l'impression au son de sa voix qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même autant que le rassurer lui, essayant de se convaincre que tout irait bien une fois Aurélien dans les mains des professionnels. Il serra plus fort son corps contre le sien et lâcha un râle de douleur. Tout était de sa faute.

 

 

 

Guillaume avait littéralement sauté dans l'ambulance une fois que les ambulanciers y avaient déposé Aurélien. Il avait eu peur que celle-ci ne parte sans lui et les ambulanciers l'avaient rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait le droit d'accompagner son ami. Ils avaient demandé par contre à Skread et Ablaye de les rejoindre directement â l'hôpital par manque de place, dû aux machines. Guillaume les avaient observé brancher tous ces câbles à son ami sans broncher, comme dans un monde parallèle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils fassent en sorte qu'Aurélien survive. Le reste, il s'en foutait. Il avait cru voir un des ambulanciers jeter un regard de doute à son collègue et son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Il avait serré inconsciemment plus fort la main de Aurélien dans la sienne, comme pour lui dire de s'accrocher.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers s'étaient élancés hors du véhicule avec le brancard où reposait Aurélien et à partir de là, tout était allé si vite. Il les avaient suivis du mieux qu'il le put, complètement perdu, et quand il entra à leur suite dans l'hôpital, quelqu'un lui barra le passage. Il voulut repousser cette personne, terrifié de perdre Aurélien de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mais une autre personne le retint par les épaules.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, monsieur !   
\- Non, laissez-moi passer ! cria Guillaume.   
\- Monsieur, laissez-nous faire notre travail. Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas, c'est la salle de réanimation. Les docteurs sont là pour s'assurer que tout se déroule bien.   
En entendant _salle de réanimation_ , Guillaume sentit ses forces le lâcher et il sentit une des personnes le rattraper. Elle le guida jusqu'à une salle d'attente vide où il s'affala lourdement sur une des chaises et se prit la tête entre les mains, les larmes s'échappant à présent de ses yeux. Une des personnes resta avec lui et s'assit à ses côtés, doucement:  
\- Le coeur de votre ami s'est arrêté, sûrement dû au choc de l'accident. On nous a dit au téléphone que c'était un accident de voiture, c'est bien ça? demanda-t-elle prudemment.   
\- Oui... une voiture lui est rentrée dedans. Il était à pieds. Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me pousser du chemin, réussit à balbutier Guillaume.   
\- Il est très courageux. Les médecins vont faire leur possible pour le sauver, soyez-en sûr, dit la personne en serrant son bras légèrement.   
Guillaume redressa le visage et s'aperçut que c'était une jeune femme qui lui adressait la parole depuis tout à l'heure. Sûrement la secrétaire vu sa tenue. Il remarqua à travers ses larmes combien elle était jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus, et bien maquillée. Tout à fait son type. En tant normal, il aurait essayé de la draguer ou au moins de chopper son numéro mais pas aujourd'hui. Seul Aurélien importait en ce moment. Il se remit à pleurer et reprit sa tête dans ses mains. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes avec lui, essayant de le réconforter, et partit lorsque ses potes arrivèrent et s'assirent à ses côtés. Claude et Bouteille les avaient rejoint et Claude s'assit lourdement à ses côtés avant de placer un bras sur ses épaules et de l'enlacer douloureusement.   
\- Gringo... fut tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de dire avant d'éclater en sanglots à son tour et les deux hommes essayèrent de trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette étreinte. Ablaye et Bouteille s'assirent à leur côté et Skread resta debout, impuissant, les regardant pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain, il ne put se retenir davantage et s'adressa à lui:  
\- Gringe, t'as des nouvelles? Quelque chose?   
\- Ils ont dit que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre, dit-il en se redressant avec peine, la voix tremblante. Ils l'ont amené dans la salle de réanimation, Skread, continua-t-il pleurant de plus belle.   
\- Putain ! lâcha Skread en se retournant brusquement et en mordant son poing pour ne pas lâcher un autre juron.   
Il entendit Ablaye lâcher un juron à ses côtés et en se tournant vers lui, il vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Bouteille.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une demie-heure avant que Claude ne reprenne la parole et lâche dans un souffle:   
\- J'ai confiance en Orel. C'est un p'tit gars mais il est fort. Et courageux. Il va s'accrocher à la vie et il va s'en sortir. Je le sais.   
Cette affirmation réconforta un petit peu les quatre amis qui entendirent à sa voix qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Puisque Claude le disait.

 

 

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, la secrétaire était venue les chercher en compagnie du docteur qui s'était occupé d'Aurélien. Son petit sourire rassura Guillaume de suite et il se leva pour prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Le docteur salua ensuite ses amis d'un signe de tête et expliqua la situation:  
\- Nous avons réussir à refaire partir son cœur. Il n'est plus au bord de la mort et son état s'est stabilisé. Cependant, il reste dans un état critique. Il est entré dans un profond coma et je ne peux pas dire quand il se réveillera de celui-ci. Ça peut être l'affaire de quelques jours comme de plusieurs mois, rien n'est sûr...  
Guillaume se figea à cette annonce. Il agrippa le docteur par le bras:  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir!?   
Au moins, Aurélien était vivant. Il n'était pas mort. Il était juste à côté, a moins de 100 mètres d'eux, dans le même bâtiment.   
\- Oui bien sûr, la secrétaire va vous amener à sa chambre, répondit le docteur doucement.   
Il leur adressa un dernier sourire de compassion avant de s'éloigner et la secrétaire commença à faire de même pour leur montrer la chambre où reposait leur ami. Guillaume la suivit docilement, le bruit de ses talons retentissant dans son cerveau, et ses yeux concentré sur le couloir qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il avait oublié de remercier le docteur dans son trouble et sa précipitation. Tant pis, il le ferait plus tard. Espérant qu'il ait une véritable raison de le faire.

\- Voilà, c'est ici. Chambre 245, dit la secrétaire en s'arrêtant devant une porte de chambre, deux étages plus haut. Je vous laisse tranquilles. Ne faites pas trop de bruits, s'il-vous-plait.   
Guillaume pensa amèrement que ce n'était pas le bruit qu'ils feraient qui réveillerait Aurélien dans tout les cas et entendit Skread la remercier dans son dos. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta en voyant Aurélien, allongé dans le lit. Il vit de là où il était à quel point il était blanc et à quel point son visage était égratigné. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer en voyant la compresse sur sa tempe et le pansement sur son sourcil gauche et il se sentit trembler légèrement. Il vit ses amis marcher lentement vers le lit et Skread posa sa main sur son épaule.   
\- Ça va, Gringe? Tu veux sortir un moment?   
\- Non, non... bégaya-t-il avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer en direction de son ami. Il poussa légèrement Claude pour être au plus près d'Aurélien et il leva une main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux:   
\- Je veux juste le toucher, murmura-t-il. M'assurer que c'est pas un rêve, qu'il est bien là, devant moi.   
Claude sourit tristement et posa une main à son tour sur son épaule.   
\- Oui Gringo, il est bien là notre petit gars.   
\- On dirait tellement qu'il est juste en train de dormir... murmura Guillaume, les larmes aux yeux.   
\- Il se réveillera, je te promet, souffla Claude.

Un long silence rempli d'espoir suivit cette affirmation de Claude. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il avait raison.

 

 

 

Ça allait faire maintenant deux mois qu'Aurélien était dans le coma et Guillaume n'avait pas manqué de lui rendre visite une seule journée pendant ces deux mois. Il restait le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise posée près du lit et passait des heures à le regarder et à lui parler. C'était pas comme s'il avait à aller travailler de toute façon. Il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait au-dehors, comment allaient leurs amis, ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement... Ce qui n'était pas énormément de choses vu qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps ici. Il lui prenait la main, caressait doucement sa peau douce, lui passait une main dans les cheveux pour dégager ses yeux, toujours douloureusement fermés. Les infirmiers avaient accepté qu'il le rase car cette barbe naissante le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas son Orel, comme ça... Il se laissait pousser la barbe seulement quand il déprimait où était trop occupé pour s'occuper de lui-même. Guillaume lui parlait, une boule dans la gorge, et espérait toujours le voir se réveiller et lui répondre un de ces jours. Même s'il perdait espoir avec le temps. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il passait plus son temps dans cette chambre d'hôpital que chez lui. Chez eux. Le petit appartement semblait à présent vide de toute vie sans Aurélien et Guillaume s'était pris à penser que sa maison, là où il se sentait bien, c'était n'importe où était Aurélien. C'était pas un lieu, mais une personne: lui. Et Guillaume commençait à comprendre à quel point il s'était laissé apprivoiser par ce petit homme. À quel point il lui avait laissé prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie de jour en jour. Ses amis étaient inquiets pour lui, il le savait. Ils venaient plusieurs fois par semaine voir Aurélien et disaient à chaque fois à Guillaume que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester à son chevet quotidiennement. Ils l'invitaient à sortir boire un verre ou aller manger un grec et Guillaume refusait à chaque fois. Il voulait être là, quand il se réveillerait. Si jamais il se réveillait quand il n'était pas présent, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il vivait quotidiennement avec le poids de sa culpabilité sur les épaules et dans son esprit même si ses potes essayaient de le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il restait sourd à ce qu'ils lui disaient, il savait que tout était de sa faute. Si Aurélien était dans le coma c'était parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait poussé du chemin de cette voiture et s'était mis à sa place, et n'avait pas réussi à éviter la voiture. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas cherché à se battre à tout prix sur ce parking, s'il l'avait écouté, s'il s'était calmé comme il le lui avait demandé...

Guillaume sentit ses yeux le piquer et prit la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne. Il l'éleva jusqu'à ses lèvres et déposa un petit baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle rejoigne son autre main sur celle d'Aurélien et il la porta à son front, fermant les yeux.   
\- Orel, je t'en supplie réveilles-toi... J'en peux plus de vivre sans toi. Je suis en train de devenir fou.  
Guillaume sentit ses nerfs le lâcher et les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et comme tant de fois il se laissait aller à pleurer. Mais cette fois, c'était la première fois qu'il se mettait à pleurer devant Aurélien. D'habitude il arrivait à se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré chez lui, ou alors à s'échapper dans les toilettes de la chambre d'hôpital. Même si Aurélien était dans le coma, il était persuadé qu'il l'entendait. Ou même le sentait. C'est pour ça qu'il continuait de lui parler sans relâche, jour après jour, sans abandonner. Mais il était à bout et il sentit ses larmes inonder ses joues, chose qui n'arrivait jamais avant l'accident. En effet, Guillaume n'était pas connu pour être très affectueux et pour montrer ses sentiments aussi facilement. Il les cachaient plutôt, cherchant ainsi à éviter les effusions d'amour et d'amitié qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il cherchait toujours à instaurer une sorte de barrière ou de distance entre lui et ses petites copines. Même avec ses potes. Aurélien était le seul à avoir réussit à lui faire baisser ses gardes malgré ses efforts. Il avait réussit à lui dérober des câlins, à lui offrir des petits gestes tendres, et même parfois à lui donner des petits surnoms qui le faisaient rire. Et surtout rougir d'embarras. Et malgré tout ça, il savait à quel point il se retenait avec lui pour ne pas l'énerver ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Guillaume sentit une minuscule pression sur la paume de sa main droite. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le cœur battant à fond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Aurélien mais celui-ci était toujours aussi immobile. Il baissa la main d'Aurélien et la caressa doucement avec son pouce, troublé. Est-ce-qu'il avait rêvé ? Il avait prit ses désirs pour la réalité ? Il entendit soudain un petit gémissement et il releva la tête en un éclair vers Aurélien. Celui-ci gémit de nouveau et Guillaume vit ses traits se crisper légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement et un sanglot empli de douleur passa ses lèvres. Guillaume serra sa main plus fort en se levant et posa une main doucement sur sa joue, afin de l'apaiser et qu'il sente qu'il était à ses côtés.   
\- Orel, c'est moi... Continues comme ça, tu peux le faire. Je suis là, avec toi.   
Aurélien se tendit de nouveau et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, toujours fermés sous ses paupières, et Guillaume sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant à quel point il se battait pour se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.   
\- Gu... il entendit dans un gémissement étouffé.   
La main d'Aurélien serra soudain fortement la sienne accaparant son attention en une seconde et Guillaume sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Son autre main était toujours sur sa joue et il sentit les muscles de son visage se détendre doucement et entendit dans un petit murmure Aurélien prononcer son prénom.   
\- Guillaume...

Son coeur rata un battement et il releva les yeux, lentement, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci tombent sur ceux d'Aurélien, maintenant ouverts. Aurélien le regardait d'un air exténué et Guillaume sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle en le voyant enfin réveillé. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement de ses doigts, n'en revenant pas qu'il puisse voir ses yeux après tout ce temps. Le fait de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens lui permettait de voir son âme, de comprendre qu'il était bel et bien vivant.   
\- Guillaume ? dit Aurélien comme une question et Guillaume vit qu'il était étonné et même inquiet de le voir pleurer.   
\- Orel... dit-il dans un sanglot, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de former des mots intelligibles.   
\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? demanda Aurélien d'une voix faible, faisant un effort incommensurable pour regarder autour de lui. Où c'est que je suis?   
\- Orel... commença Guillaume après s'être raclé la gorge pour pouvoir lui répondre. Tu ne te souviens pas? On est à l'hôpital.   
\- A l'hôpital? Mais pourquoi!? s'écria-t-il faiblement commençant à s'agiter, paniqué.   
\- Orel, une voiture t'a renversé, tu ne t'en souviens pas? dit Guillaume en passant doucement son pouce sur sa main pour le calmer.  
\- Non... murmura Aurélien, se mettant à pleurer silencieusement.   
\- Eh... tout va bien, d'accord? le rassura Guillaume en passant son pouce sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tout va bien.

Aurélien resta silencieux un moment, les yeux baissés, cherchant à se calmer après sa soudaine panique. Puis soudain, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant, et releva le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Combien de temps?   
\- Pardon? demanda Guillaume, pris de cours.   
\- Combien de temps je suis resté endormi? répéta Aurélien, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.   
\- Deux mois... murmura Guillaume, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Deux mois!? répéta Aurélien, écarquillant soudain les yeux, et manquant de s'étouffer.   
\- Orel, ça va!? s'inquiéta Guillaume en passant une main dans son dos avant de reprendre lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Tu es resté deux mois dans le coma.   
Aurélien le regardait comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lui disait ou qu'il avait peur que ça soit vrai.   
\- Dans le coma?  
\- C'était horrible, Orel. Un vrai cauchemar. J'ai cru devenir fou d'angoisse, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Je suis resté tout le temps près de toi, de peur que tu te réveilles quand j'étais pas là. Je suis à peine rentré à la maison, je pouvais pas supporter d'y être sans toi, c'était si différent...   
\- Tant que ça? demanda Aurélien doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.   
\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué... murmura Guillaume en se mettant à pleurer malgré ses efforts pour rester fort.  
\- Guillaume... dit doucement Aurélien en se redressant sur le lit et s'approchant de lui. Viens là. Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu l'as dit toi même. Tout va bien, maintenant que je suis réveillé.   
\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, dit Guillaume dans un râle de douleur. Promet-le-moi....  
\- Promis, plus jamais, répondit Aurélien dans un petit sourire en embrassant sa tempe sous ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Aurélien réconfortant Guillaume de sa chaleur et de ses caresses, pendant de longues minutes avant que Guillaume ne se remette de ses émotions et se dise qu'il devrait peut-être prévenir les infirmiers et appeler leurs potes pour faire de même.

 

 

 

 

Aurélien resta deux semaines de plus à l'hôpital afin d'entraîner ses muscles, rendus trop faibles par le manque d'activité dû au coma. Guillaume était à ses côtés durant tout le long de son rétablissement, à l'encourager et à l'aider dans ses activités sportives (vélo dans la piscine, barres latérales, soulever des poids...) En ce moment, il était à ses côtés pendant qu'il essayait de traverser d'un côté à l'autre les barres parallèles rien qu'à la force de ses bras. Il voyait qu'il était extrêmement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et il tira la langue en concentration, la tâche compliquée à réaliser pour lui. Guillaume vint poser sa main au creux de sa taille, sur sa hanche et Aurélien, surpris du geste, se tourna vers lui.   
\- Tu peux le faire Orel, lui sourit-il. T'es en bonne voie.   
Aurélien le regarda un instant bouche-bée puis hocha doucement la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le chemin à parcourir, la main de Guillaume toujours sur sa taille. Il finit le chemin avec peine et Guillaume vit sur son visage à quel point il était épuisé de l'effort fourni. Aurélien s'effondra d'épuisement en lâchant les barres et Guillaume le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, puis remonta une main jusqu'à ses cheveux et murmura dans son oreille:   
\- C'est très bien, Orel. Tu as fait énormément de progrès.   
Aurélien se redressa pour le regarder et sourit timidement.   
\- Vraiment? Tu trouves que je m'améliore?   
\- C'est évident, lui sourit Guillaume. La semaine dernière tu n'étais même pas en mesure de parcourir autant de chemin, tu te rappelles?   
\- Oui, répondit Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui, le visage dans son cou, et Guillaume ressentit une agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre.   
Il resta immobile un instant, profitant de sentir le corps d'Aurélien contre le sien et frissonna en sentant son souffle pantelant dans son cou.   
\- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui je pense, dit-il en se reculant à contre-coeur après plusieurs minutes. Ça te dit d'aller manger?  
\- Je meurs de faim, avoua Aurélien en le regardant avec des yeux brillants.   
\- Tu m'étonnes ! Avec toute l'énergie que t'as dépensée, c'est normal.  
Il posa une main qui se voulut chaleureuse sur le haut de son dos et commença à marcher en direction de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, entraînant Aurélien avec lui.

Après le repas, Guillaume avait raccompagné Aurélien dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse faire une sieste. L'effort de la matinée l'avait vraiment épuisé. Guillaume avait commencé à lire un livre pendant qu'Aurélien commençait à s'endormir et veillait sur lui. Il était fier de lui, de la hargne qu'il démontrait pour se rétablir le plus vite possible. Mais il se demandait parfois s'il n'en faisait pas trop et si ce n'était pas mauvais pour lui de se forcer autant. Il posa un regard tendre sur Aurélien à présent profondément endormi sous les draps du lit. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en ce moment précis, est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours ressenti? Cet immense amour et ce besoin de le protéger à tout prix? Il avait l'impression que ce sentiment remontait à très loin, peut-être même jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Aurélien où celui-ci lui avait tout simplement proposé de devenir son ami, de son air innocent et sans arrières pensées. Peut-être qu'il se l'était juste caché derrière des tissus de mensonges et en instaurant toujours plus de distance entre eux deux. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de son ami, lui qui enchaînait sans arrêt les coups d'un soir avec des filles sans saveurs et qu'il ne rappelait jamais après la baise. Est-ce-que lui, Gringe, le Don Juan moderne, était vraiment tombé amoureux d'un garçon? Il regarda attentivement Aurélien, troublé et se demandant s'il pourrait un jour assumer ces sentiments, lorsqu'un léger coup se fit entendre sur la porte de la chambre.

Le docteur qui s'occupait d'Aurélien depuis son entrée dans l'hôpital entra et Guillaume se leva pour venir le saluer et lui demander de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Aurélien, endormi dans un profond sommeil réparateur.   
\- Bonjour Guillaume, comment allez-vous? demanda-t-il d'un air sincère.   
\- Très bien docteur, je vous remercie.  
\- Et Aurélien? Comment va-t-il? De ce que je vois et entend, ça va de mieux en mieux?  
\- Oui, ce matin il a réussit à traverser entièrement le chemin des barres parallèles. Sans jamais mettre les pieds au sol.   
\- Je suis content, ça veut dire que son état s'améliore et qu'il fait énormément de progrès. Bientôt, il pourra rentrer chez lui.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Oui, je vais l'examiner avant mais je pense que dans quelques jours ce sera bon.   
\- Vous êtes sûr!? demanda Guillaume, soudain inquiet, jetant un coup d'œil à Aurélien. Il est encore bien fatigué et faible, je trouve. J'ai peur que ça soit un peu tôt...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le docteur. S'il n'est pas encore prêt, nous le garderons un peu plus avec nous. Mais ce qu'il fait ici, il peut aussi le faire chez lui. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que vous habitiez ensemble? Vous pourrez donc continuer à prendre soin de lui au quotidien.  
\- Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit Guillaume soudain embarrassé. Il se demandait si il pensait qu'ils étaient en couple pour vivre ensemble à leur âge.   
\- Vous savez, ce que vous faite c'est très rare. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes s'occuper de leur ami comme vous le faite. Je veux dire, avec autant de patience et d'attention. La relation que vous entretenez l'un avec l'autre est vraiment très belle.   
\- Euh... merci...? balbutia Guillaume en rougissant légèrement.  
Le docteur lui sourit et sortit après lui avoir dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la journée pour parler des tests avec Aurélien. Guillaume soupira de soulagement et revint s'asseoir près d'Aurélien. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et il sentit Aurélien bouger légèrement. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de bonheur dans son sommeil et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce-que c'était ce simple geste qui lui provoquait se sentiment de bien-être et de réconfort? Si oui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt que ce dont il avait besoin était seulement un peu d'affection et de contact humain? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi égoïste jusqu'à instaurer ces barrières ridicules entre eux deux? Surtout que maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il en ressentait l'envie et le besoin lui aussi. Il était devenu dépendant au contact d'Aurélien.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Aurélien se réveilla et Guillaume sourit devant son air encore tout endormi quand il posa les yeux sur lui.   
\- Bien dormi, la belle au bois dormant?   
\- Tu me dragues comme si j'étais une bonne meuf maintenant? rit doucement Aurélien, l'esprit encore ralentit par le réveil récent.   
Guillaume s'immobilisa à cette réflexion et prit délicatement une des mèches d'Aurélien entre ses doigts, après une brève hésitation.  
\- C'est tes cheveux qui te donnent l'air d'une bonne meuf.   
\- C'est ça ouais, rit encore Aurélien. Et mon visage d'ange aussi non?   
\- Quel visage d'ange? demanda Guillaume en faisant semblant d'être étonné.   
\- Bâtard, rit-t-il de nouveau. Mais j'aime beaucoup mes cheveux moi.   
\- Moi aussi, avoua Guillaume, un fin sourire aux lèvres.   
Un petit silence suivit cet aveu avant qu'Aurélien ne reprenne son sérieux et ne se cale plus confortablement sur le coussin, regardant tristement Guillaume.   
\- Gringe... je veux rentrer à la maison.   
Guillaume le regarda, surpris, et passa une main dans ses cheveux contre laquelle Aurélien se blottit, comme un petit chat.   
\- On rentre bientôt Orel, murmura-t-il. Je te le promet.

 

 

 

 

Le docteur avait examiné Aurélien un peu plus tard dans la journée et avait décrété qu'il pourrait sortir dans quelques jours seulement. Guillaume était inquiet quant à ce changement soudain de routine et quant à Aurélien mais celui-ci semblait si heureux et soulagé qu'il oublia bientôt ses doutes. Aurélien redoubla d'effort lors de ses entraînements se sachant si près du but et Guillaume dû bientôt avouer qu'il avait l'air presque rétabli entièrement. Leurs amis étaient venus le voir à la nouvelle et ils avaient passés un bon moment ensemble à faire des plans pour les prochains jours que Guillaume savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas. Ils retomberaient tout simplement dans leur routine d'avant. Sauf que plus rien ne serait pareil. Cet accident l'avait changé et il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux d'Aurélien. Et rien que pour ça, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il aurait à cacher ses sentiments quotidiennement à son ami, alors qu'ils partageaient le même appartement. À se retenir sans arrêt pour ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'arriverait plus à draguer des femmes sans noms à leurs sorties à l'Embuscade chaque semaine et ses potes se douteraient sûrement de quelque chose. Il aurait à mentir, à jouer un rôle, de peur qu'on le crame, lui et ses sentiments malsains. Il soupira à l'idée de la difficulté de ce qui l'attendait et soudain il sentit un poids sur son dos et deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant dans sa poitrine avant d'entendre la voix apaisée d'Aurélien et son souffle frais à travers son tee-shirt:  
\- Je suis tellement heureux de rentrer enfin.  
Il se tendit au contact et à sa voix qui le faisait fondre et se retourna en mettant de la distance entre eux deux.  
\- Oui, moi aussi.   
Il vit une ombre passer dans les yeux d'Aurélien lorsqu'il instaura cette distance et crut percevoir un léger abaissement dans la courbe de ses épaules. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement et s'éloigna pour terminer de faire son sac et Gringe baissa les yeux, soudain honteux. Aurélien avait besoin de ces signes d'affections, mais il devait faire attention à ce que ceux-ci ne deviennent trop important pour lui et qu'il n'en devienne pas accro. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Sinon Aurélien comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui et le repousserait de dégoût. En aucun cas, il ne devait laisser cela arriver. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, qui le fit frissonner, avant de l'aider à plier et ranger ses affaires. Voilà, il n'aurait qu'à doser les gestes qu'il se permettait. Assez pour réconforter Aurélien et pas assez pour que cela ne reste que des gestes d'amitié. Entre deux garçons.

Une fois la feuille de sortie signée, les deux hommes étaient montés dans un taxi devant les ramener chez eux. Aurélien s'était tenu à distance et n'avait presque pas parlé durant le trajet, ce qui avait fait grandir une boule dans la gorge de Guillaume. En arrivant, il l'avait devancé et avait prit son sac dans le coffre pour lui éviter de se fatiguer trop dès le départ. Aurélien lui avait adressé un petit sourire reconnaissant et ils avaient monté les escaliers jusqu'à leur appartement. Guillaume avait remarqué la respiration laborieuse d'Aurélien lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de leur appartement mais ne dit rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait déposé le sac dans le salon et Aurélien l'avait pris à son tour avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.   
\- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger? avait-il demandé avant qu'Aurélien ne disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre.   
\- Non merci Gringe, il avait alors répondu d'une voix las. Je vais me reposer quelques heures alors ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne réapparais pas tout de suite, d'accord?  
Guillaume avait hoché la tête, confus, et s'était affalé dans le canapé pour faire un somme à son tour.

 

 

 

 

Aurélien sortit de sa chambre plusieurs heures plus tard, les cheveux emmêlés et les traits plus apaisés que quand il était parti se reposer. Guillaume avait décidé de préparer à manger pour son réveil et il avait vu le regard étonné d'Aurélien quand il était entré dans la cuisine, en sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture.   
\- Tu as cuisiné ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui, près des plaques de cuisson, et regardant par dessus son épaule ce qui sentait si bon.  
\- Oui, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim après ta sieste... expliqua Guillaume, frissonnant en sentant ses cheveux caresser délicatement son cou.   
\- Gringe... commença Aurélien en se reculant lentement.   
\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Orel ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.   
\- T'es sûr que ça va ? dit Aurélien après un instant où il l'avait dévisagé, soucieux, se mordant la lèvre, et en portant une main à son front.   
\- B-bien sur que ça va, balbutia-t-il, troublé du geste tendre d'Aurélien sur son front. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
\- Je sais pas... dit Aurélien en redescendant sa main. C'est pas dans tes habitudes de cuisiner. Normalement, tu préfères commander une pizza ou des nouilles, non?   
\- Euh ouais... bégaya Guillaume. Mais je voulais te faire plaisir... Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'une pizza.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir, sourit Aurélien un peu rêveusement. Très plaisir. Je te remercie, Gringe.  
Guillaume sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et regarda Aurélien s'éloigner pour aller mettre la table, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils avaient mangé en silence, sur leur petit canapé, devant un film qu'Aurélien avait choisi dans leur collection de dvds. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et en se retournant il s'aperçut qu'Aurélien s'était assoupi contre lui. Il avait un air apaisé sur le visage et Guillaume sourit tendrement, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de ce petit homme, avec son air innocent et sa candeur. Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules pour le caler plus confortablement contre lui et au contact, Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de bonheur. Guillaume se concentra sur le film de nouveau, le poids et la chaleur d'Aurélien contre lui, et soupira à son tour de bonheur. Est-ce qu'il allait trop loin? Faire un câlin à son pote pendant qu'il dormait contre soi, ça se situait où dans les choses qu'il pouvait se permettre en tant que pote? Sans que ça soit vu comme plus que de l'amitié aux yeux des autres, et surtout aux yeux d'Aurélien? Il soupira de nouveau de frustration cette fois et arrêta de se poser des questions, se concentrant sur le film de nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, Aurélien bougea un peu dans son sommeil et Guillaume comprit qu'il était en train de se réveiller doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et Guillaume se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il vit Aurélien rougir légèrement en voyant sa position et se redresser contre le dossier du canapé.   
\- Je me suis endormi sur toi...? demanda-t-il, soucieusement.  
\- Ouais, tu devais encore être fatigué, sourit Guillaume.   
\- Je suis désolé alors... murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux et se reculant légèrement.  
Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il s'excusait? Aurélien se leva alors et lui sourit:  
\- Je vais aller me coucher dans ce cas. Bonne nuit, Gringe.   
\- Bonne nuit Orel, dit Guillaume, toujours confus, dans un souffle, le regardant s'éloigner.

Est-ce-qu'il était allé trop loin, encore une fois? Il éteignit la télévision et se coucha dans le canapé, en se disant qu'il devait vraiment faire attention à ses gestes et à son comportement lorsqu'Aurélien était près de lui.

 

 

 

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent comme cela. Guillaume essayait de retenir ses gestes envers Aurélien de peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Cependant, il arrivait qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter à temps et dans ces moments il prouvait son affection d'une façon un peu trop visible à son goût. Un jour, pendant qu'Aurélien était en train de lire calmement sur le canapé, Guillaume glissa gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux et Aurélien lui jeta un regard étonné avant qu'il n'enlève sa main, soudain pris de honte. Une autre fois, il avait posé sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'il avait aperçu une faute dans la chanson qu'il était en train d'écrire et Aurélien avait baissé les yeux au contact. Guillaume l'avait vu se mordre la lèvre et il avait enlevé sa main en vitesse avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Un soir, il avait posé doucement sa main sur sa taille afin de l'aider à prendre un pot en verre en hauteur. Aurélien s'était rapidement éloigné en rougissant et Guillaume avait posé le pot sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir dans la pièce à côté, une boule dans le ventre. Aurélien réagissait bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre contact entre eux et ça le perturbait. Il essayait de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait mais des fois, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression qu'Aurélien était gêné lorsqu'ils se touchaient alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait apprécié ces contacts lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Il était confus de sa réaction et même un peu énervé, s'il devait dire la vérité. Alors, plus les jours passaient, et plus il s'éloignait d'Aurélien et essayait d'oublier ses sentiments. Essayait d'oublier qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et essayait de redevenir comme avant.

Cet après-midi, Guillaume reçut un message de Claude lui disant qu'ils allaient à l'Embuscade ce soir faire la fête. Il se disait que c'était une très bonne idée d'aller boire avec ses potes, pour relâcher la pression. Aurélien entra alors dans le salon et il se rappela qu'il serait aussi de la parti:  
\- Orel, les gars proposent d'aller à l'Embuscade ce soir, dit-il sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Ça te dit ?   
\- Euh... ouais, bien sûr, répondit Aurélien après une hésitation.   
Guillaume serra la mâchoire en entendant sa petite voix triste et incertaine. Mais lui aussi, il était triste. Et il n'aimait pas comment Aurélien se comportait récemment avec lui. Alors, il resta devant la télévision et évita son regard jusqu'à l'heure du départ, deux heures plus tard.

Ils prirent le bus en silence et entrèrent dans le bar, cherchant leurs potes du regard. Ils les trouvèrent au fond du bar, a une table un peu reculée, et s'avancèrent vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne s'assirent pas à côté et Guillaume vit le regard confus que Skread jeta à Ablaye.

 

 

 

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Guillaume sentait sa tête commencer à tourner. Il avait beaucoup bu et depuis que Claude était arrivé, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Claude était arrivé déjà bien éméché comme à son habitude et il avait accepté le shot qu'il lui avait mis dans les mains. Claude lui prit soudain le bras pour attirer son attention :   
\- Gringe, mate la paire de eins.   
Guillaume se tourna dans la direction montrée par Claude et se mit à rire.  
\- Putain, les obus. Elle est bonne, ouais. -  Je te parie deux shots que t'arrives pas à chopper son numéro, dit Claude en haussant les sourcils, d'un regard conspirateur.  
\- Tu vas voir ça mon pote, dit Guillaume en se levant. Personne ne peut me résister. Et encore moins les bonnes meufs.   
Claude rit bruyamment et Guillaume s'éloigna en direction de la jeune femme blonde. Il s'assit à ses côtés au bar et commença à lui parler. La jeune femme, d'abord réticente à lui parler, lui répondit bientôt de plus en plus librement, tombant lentement sous son charme. Guillaume sourit. Il avait toujours su y faire avec les femmes. Il avait du charisme et du bagout. Il savait leur retourner le cerveau en trois phrases bien choisies.

A un moment donné, la jeune femme posa la main sur son avant-bras et il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ça ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet. Ce geste, pas si innocent, lui indiquait qu'elle était ouverte à plus de choses à présent. Son coeur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine au contact et il pensa à Aurélien. Il se retourna vers la table où ses amis étaient en train de discuter et il croisa son regard. Il avait un air triste et il lui sembla qu'il était un peu énervé de même. Claude se pencha vers Aurélien pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille et celui-ci lui répondit d'une façon qui lui semblait, de là où il était, être assez sèche. Il sentit la femme à ses côtés poser sa main sur sa cuisse et il sursauta en sentant le contact. C'était beaucoup trop intime et il en avait pas envie, en fin de compte. Ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant d'aimer ça. Elle remonta lentement sa main vers son intimité et il attrapa sa main brusquement:  
\- Arrêtes ça de suite !   
\- C'est pas de ça que t'as envie ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en essayant de se dégager de son emprise pour le toucher de nouveau.   
\- Non, j'en ai rien à foutre, dit-il sèchement en se levant pour retourner à la table avec ses amis, près d'Aurélien. En se retournant, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait disparu et il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de Claude.  
\- Il est où Orel ?   
\- Chépa, il s'est énervé quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il te regardait bizarrement et il m'a traité de con avant de se casser.   
\- Il est parti!?  
\- Ouais, il est rentré chez vous je suppose...  
\- Putain... grommela Guillaume en tapant du poing sur la table.   
\- C'est quoi son problème à notre p'tit gars? Pourquoi il est autant vener? J'l'avais jamais vu comme ça, avant.   
\- J'en sais rien Claude, j'en sais rien, soupira Guillaume. J'ai l'impression qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Claude, soudain sérieux.  
\- Ben tu sais, à l'hôpital... On s'est vachement rapprochés. J'ai comme qui dirait... arrêté de me voiler la face et de construire cette barrière entre nous deux. Je l'ai laissé m'approcher, il en avait besoin et j'aimais ça, être aussi proche de quelqu'un... arrêter de me prendre la tête sur le fait de si j'avais le droit ou pas de ressentir certaines choses... Mais dernièrement, je me suis dit que c'était... pas normal... malsain... cette relation qu'on avait instauré entre nous. Et j'ai essayé de remettre de la distance entre nous... mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qu'il me dit pas, qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose... Des fois, c'est... plus fort que moi et je le... touche... enfin j'arrête de me retenir de tout pour lui montrer mon affection et je sais pas... il s'éloigne comme s'il m'en voulait de quelque chose. Je suis perdu... avoua-t-il.  
\- Ah ouais... ben faut que tu lui parles mon pote, répondit seulement Claude, un petit sourire en coin. Ya pas d'autres moyens de savoir son problème.   
\- Je sais... soupira Guillaume. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette ou me dise qu'il n'en peut plus de moi et de mes réactions cheloues...  
\- Non, vas-y, va le voir.  
\- Maintenant?   
\- Ouais, bouge. J'veux plus t'voir ici, allez.  
Guillaume regarda Claude d'un air hésitant avant de soupirer et de faire un signe de la main à ses amis qui s'étaient retournés vers eux pendant leur conversation. Il sortit du bar en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir démarrer cette discussion avec Aurélien sans se faire cramer.

 

 

 

Guillaume hésita avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, en panne d'idées durant tout le trajet, mais il savait qu'ils devaient discuter. Il devait savoir ce qui dérangeait autant Aurélien et le mettait dans cet état de colère et de tristesse incompréhensible pour lui.   
Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon dans le but d'aller toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Aurélien mais l'aperçut, allongé sur le ventre et les bras croisés sous sa tête, dans le canapé. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il était rentré et le coeur de Guillaume se brisa en entendant ses sanglots. Il s'approcha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule:  
\- Orel ?   
Celui-ci se redressa, surpris, et le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de le repousser, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ne me touche pas, Gringe.   
Guillaume fronça les sourcils à son tour, énervé de sa réaction.   
\- C'est quoi ton problème, Orel !?  
\- J'ai pas de problème, lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il en se levant tout à coup, dans le but d'aller dans sa chambre.   
\- Reste ici, dit Guillaume en levant la voix et en agrippant son poignet. Me prend pas pour un con, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, alors dis-moi ce que c'est. Parle-moi, merde ! C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ?  
\- Oui ! T'es content !? C'est à cause de toi, cria Aurélien, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tu me rends fou, Guillaume ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un jour, t'es distant et l'autre, tu es affectueux ! Tu me rends fou. Tu m'as habitué à tes câlins et à tes gestes tendres à l'hôpital et maintenant qu'on est rentrés j'ai l'impression que tu fais comme si tout ça, ça ne s'était jamais passé ! Sauf que tu m'as habitué, tu comprends !? Ça me fait mal de te voir hésiter et te retenir en permanence, t'éloigner de moi comme ça. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner tout ça dès le départ, ça aurait mieux valu ! Je suis pas comme toi, Gringe. J'aime pouvoir être proche des gens que j'aime. Et je sais que toi, non. Alors t'aurais jamais dû me laisser t'approcher ainsi à l'hôpital, parce que maintenant ça me tue de devoir me retenir de peur que tu me repousses ! Parce que je...  
Guillaume vit Aurélien trembler et se rappela qu'il était encore fragile malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital. Il le vit vaciller sur ses jambes et le rattrapa par les épaules.  
\- Orel !   
\- ...parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Gringe, murmura Aurélien sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Tu m'as montré une partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas parce que tu la cachais derrière cette façade... Et en l'abaissant, tu m'as fait tombé amoureux de toi. Je sais bien que c'est pas réciproque et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu arrêtes de me toucher ainsi. Je veux pas que mes sentiments pour toi brisent notre amitié, dit-il dans un sanglot.   
Guillaume releva alors son visage d'une main et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.   
Aurélien recula légèrement, surpris, et Guillaume approfondit le baiser avant de se détacher de lui, lentement. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade après le monologue d'Aurélien et de son geste impulsif et il le vit, haleter fortement pour reprendre sa respiration. Il posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant rougir, et la caressa doucement.  
\- Orel, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru bon de me tenir à distance. Pas parce que tu m'énerves ou me dégoûtes ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je pensais que mes gestes envers toi étaient limites pour être perçu seulement comme de l'amitié et j'ai cru que ça vaudrait mieux que je m'éloigne pour ne pas te faire peur. Jamais en un milliard d'années j'aurai pu me douter que tu puisse retourner mes sentiments.  
\- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? demanda Aurélien en reniflant, le regardant d'un air incrédule.  
\- Oui, je te jure. J'ai essayé de me retenir mais comme tu l'as dit, des fois je n'y arrivais pas. Et dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression que tu n'avais pas envie que je te touche, que tu étais énervé contre moi... alors ça m'a saoulé et j'ai essayé de faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour toi... j'ai essayé de draguer cette meuf ce soir, mais ça m'a saoulé. J'en avais aucune envie, je n'étais pas intéressé par elle et je pensais à toi sans arrêt. Et quand j'ai vu ta tête, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment idiot de faire quelque chose qui ne me faisait pas plaisir et je me suis cassé pour vous rejoindre à la table mais t'étais parti...  
\- Oui, ça m'a énervé de te voir aussi proche de cette fille, avoua Aurélien en détournant légèrement le regard. Puis Deuklo m'a saoulé en me demandant pourquoi je te regardais comme ça et j'ai craqué. Je l'ai traité de con, dit Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre. C'est à cause de lui que t'étais allé voir cette meuf. Et puis quand je l'ai vu poser sa main sur ta cuisse et la remonter jusqu'à ton pénis, j'ai pêté un cable et je me suis cassé. Je voulais plus entendre le rire de Claude ou des gars, pariant sur si t'allais réussir à te la faire ou pas, et surtout pas ton putain de visage de conquérant !   
\- Orel, je suis désolé. J'étais bourré, et énervé, et si j'avais su qu'il y avait, ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité que tu retournes mes sentiments, jamais j'aurais agi comme ça...  
\- Mais comment tu veux qu'on ne tombe pas sous ton charme Gringe? sourit Aurélien. C'était perdu d'avance. _J'_ étais perdu d'avance, condamné à t'aimer dès la première fois où tu me laissais te voir en entier.   
\- N'importe quoi, rougit Guillaume. C'est plutôt incompréhensible que je n'ai pas comprit plus tôt à quel point tu étais important pour moi. À quel point tu avais tout pour me plaire.   
Aurélien rougit en entendant cela et attrapa le col de son tee-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Guillaume sourit dans le baiser et quand il sentit Aurélien se reculer il posa délicatement son front sur le sien.  
\- Je t'aime Orel.   
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Guillaume, lui murmura-t-il en retour.

 

 

 

Cette nuit, ils dormirent pour la première fois ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère, le dos d'Aurélien contre le torse de Guillaume. Aurélien se réveilla en sentant Guillaume s'agiter contre lui et se redressa sur le lit juste à temps pour le voir se réveiller soudainement. Sa respiration était laborieuse et il sentit soudain une main se voulant réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna alors vers Aurélien, le regardant d'un air inquiet, et se leva précipitamment, cherchant à s'enfuir, après avoir dit dans un sanglot:   
\- C'est de ma faute.   
Il ne put aller bien loin car il sentit bientôt une pression sur son poignet et entendit Aurélien crier: _Non !_  
Aurélien se colla à lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras, et enfouissant sa tête dans son dos, comme à l'hôpital lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté.   
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir de nouveau, Gringe... il l'entendit murmurer contre sa peau nue et il se retourna doucement pour le regarder.   
\- Orel...  
\- Qu'est-ce-qui est de _ta_ faute, Gringe ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.   
\- Tout est de ma faute, Orel... murmura-t-il.  
\- Et c'est quoi, _tout_? Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît.  
\- L'accident. Ton coma. Tout, j'te dit.   
\- En quoi ça pourrait être de ta faute ? demanda Aurélien, fronçant les sourcils.   
\- Si je n'avais pas voulu me battre contre ce mec... Je lui ai dit de me retrouver dehors pour le défoncer et je t'ai pas écouté quand tu m'as dit de me calmer. Tu nous as suivi dehors et puis je t'ai entendu crier mon prénom avant de me pousser violemment au sol. Y avait une voiture qui nous a foncé dessus et tu t'es mis à ma place pour me protéger. Orel, t'as pas pu l'éviter et elle t'a renversé. C'est donc de ma faute si tu t'es fait renversé par cette bagnole.   
Aurélien resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce que Guillaume venait de lui dire avant de sourire doucement.   
\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?   
\- Pardon ? demanda Guillaume, confus.   
\- C'est en aucun cas ta faute si je t'ai sauté dessus pour te pousser du chemin de cet abruti. Faut que t'arrêtes de te culpabiliser pour des conneries de ce genre. J'avais pas envie qu'un connard écrasé mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. Et puis, tu m'en dois une maintenant, hein ? rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.   
\- Mais...  
\- Plus sérieusement Gringe, c'est pas de ta faute. Et ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Ça appartient au passé, maintenant. De plus... sans cet accident... tu m'aurais jamais avoué que tu étais raide dingue de moi.   
\- T'es sérieux ? rit Guillaume. C'est toi j'te rappelles qui me l'as avoué en premier.   
\- Ah, c'est vrai. Je porte plus mes couilles que toi alors, finalement, rit-il. Mais jamais j'aurais pu te le dire si je n'avais découvert cette partie de toi que tu m'as laissé découvrir à l'hôpital.   
\- Tu crois qu'on aurait été assez cons pour ne jamais s'en rendre compte sinon ?   
\- J'en suis presque certain. On est peut-être pas cons, mais aveugles oui.   
\- Orel, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, soupira Guillaume avant de le serrer contre lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras et de l'embrasser.   
\- Pareil Gringe, pareil, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils se rallongèrent dans le lit, dans leur position initiale, et Guillaume remercia secrètement les cieux d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Aurélien ne l'ai pas laissé s'enfuir. Il se dit qu'il essaierait toujours de privilégier le dialogue à la fuite à l'avenir. Il blottit son visage dans ses cheveux et s'endormit, apaisé, un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules et sur sa conscience.

 

 

 

 

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Ils avaient rendez-vous à l'Embuscade avec leurs amis le soir même et avaient décidé de leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient apprit leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais n'avaient aucune envie de devoir se cacher en public, lorsqu'ils seraient avec eux. De plus, Guillaume était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous au courant après sa petite conversation avec Claude de l'autre soir. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus cette conversation lui semblait avoir été ambiguë. Et même s'ils ne l'avaient pas tous comprit, il était sûr que Claude, lui, l'avait comprit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi con qu'il le laissait croire.

 

Guillaume se retourna en entendant Aurélien entrer dans le salon et se leva en voyant son petit air inquiet.

\- Orel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai peur, Guillaume. J'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qu'ils nous rejettent, dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Orel... soupira Guillaume en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue. Tout va bien se passer. C'est nos potes, ils sont pas cons. Bien sûr qu'ils vont nous accepter comme on est, le rassura-t-il.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Aurélien, inquiet, en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je te promet, fais-moi confiance, sourit Guillaume en embrassant son front.

\- D'accord... soupira Aurélien avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de blottir son visage dans son cou.

Guillaume serra plus fort son emprise sur sa taille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que leurs potes pourraient mal prendre la chose. Est-ce qu'il était trop naïf ? Ou Aurélien trop angoissé ? Il essaya de s'imaginer sa réaction si un de leur pote venait le trouver pour lui dire qu'il était dèp. Comment il réagirait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 

En arrivant près de l'Embuscade, Aurélien lâcha sa main et Guillaume le regarda. Il avait l'air paniqué et une petite boule d'appréhension se glissa dans son ventre. Ils s'étaient tenus la main dans la rue et dans le bus pour venir jusqu'au bar, comme n'importe quel couple aurait fait. Personne ne les avait emmerdé et il en était reconnaissant. Il avait seulement surpris le regard curieux d'une jeune femme sur eux, lorsqu'elle s'était assise en face d'eux. Aurélien ne s'en était pas aperçu et en voyant son air angoissé en ce moment, il se dit que c'était mieux comme ça.

\- Orel, ça va ?

\- Je... oui, bégaya-t-il, se tournant alors vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est juste que... je t'aime tellement, Gringe. J'ai peur que s'ils le prennent mal... tu te rendes compte que te mettre avec moi c'était une énorme connerie et que tu me laisses...

\- Orel, jamais je ne ferai ça, dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue. C'est pas mes parents, merde. Et même si ça avait été mes parents et qu'ils prenaient mal la chose, je ne te laisserai pas pour ça. Je m'en fous de leur opinion.

\- Mais ce sont nos meilleurs potes... dit Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est vrai, je m'en fous pas de leur opinion. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer. Aies confiance en moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Désolé... chuchota Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre.

Guillaume embrassa sa joue et lui sourit tendrement :

\- On peut y aller ?

Aurélien hocha la tête, un peu honteux, et le suivit à l'intérieur du bar.

 

Guillaume sourit en voyant Claude, le pied sur la table et mimant ce qu'il se doutait être une de ses innombrables aventures sexuelles, pendant que leurs trois autres amis l'écoutaient raconter son histoire, pleurant littéralement de rire.

\- Et là, je l'ai mise en position...

\- Putain Claude, t'aurais pu nous attendre pour celle-là, dit-il en riant et l'interrompant dans son histoire.

\- Ah mes pédales, c'est pas trop tôt ! rit Claude en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule en guise de bonjour, comme à son habitude.

Guillaume rit et vit Aurélien se tendre du coin de l'œil avant de se rappeler que c'était le surnom par lequel il les appelait à chaque fois.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de nous appeler comme ça, Deuklo... dit Aurélien, doucement. C'est insultant.

\- Pour vous ou pour les dèps ? rit Claude en s'approchant de lui. Mais non, c'est affectueux dans ma bouche p'tite tête, expliqua-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Guillaume sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Aurélien que Claude était aussi affectueux. Il sentit soudain une pointe de jalousie en lui, se disant que peut-être il était amoureux de lui aussi avant de se reprendre. C'était impossible, Claude était vraiment trop hétéro pour ça. Quoique... c'était ce qu'il se disait de lui-même aussi auparavant.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, en tout cas ! dit-il joyeusement. Une bonne baise et ça repart, je l'ai toujours dit !

\- Claude... ! marmonna-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant sa connerie et en voyant Aurélien rougir violemment.

\- Bon les gars ! Arrêtez d'écouter cet idiot et venez vous asseoir, leur cria Skread. On vous a gardé deux places.

\- Merci mec, rit-il en faisant un check à Skread et à Ablaye avant de s'asseoir.

Aurélien s'assit à ses côtés et il sourit en sentant son genou frôler le sien. Bouteille se leva pour aller chercher des bières au bar et Claude se leva à sa suite pour aller chercher des shooters. Guillaume les suivit du regard, un sourire aux lèvres, et sentit alors Aurélien glisser sa main doucement dans la sienne. Il le regarda tendrement et Aurélien lui fit un petit sourire timide. Guillaume vit alors le sourire moqueur de Skread et le regard qu'il lança à Ablaye. Il leur lança un regard interrogateur en haussant les sourcils et ceux-ci lui sourirent idiotement en levant les mains devant eux, prouvant leur innocence. Guillaume caressa de son pouce le dos de la main d'Aurélien, sous la table, un peu nerveux. Tout allait bien se passer.

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, les six amis riaient bruyamment entre eux à une blague d'Ablaye. Guillaume sentait la chaleur d'Aurélien à ses côtés et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Non, il n'était pas bourré. Il avait juste confiance à présent. Ses potes n'étaient pas des idiots finis et il était maintenant sûr qu'ils n'en auraient rien à foutre. Aurélien lui lança un petit regard inquiet et il lui sourit. Il vit à son regard que c'était pas lui qui ferait le premier pas pour annoncer leur récent changement de relation à leurs potes et rit intérieurement. Bien sûr que ce serait à lui de leur dire. De toute façon, il était prêt. Il n'avait pas peur et était prêt à tout assumer. Il n'avait qu'une envie : crier au monde entier qu'il était amoureux d'Aurélien. Il caressa délicatement la hanche d'Aurélien sous son tee-shirt et le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Il prit sa main dans la sienne sous la table et se tourna vers ses potes, qui riaient toujours.

\- Les gars, commença-t-il leur imposant le calme. Orel et moi, on a un truc à vous dire.

\- Aaaah ? sourit Ablaye, idiotement. Et quoi donc Gringo ?

\- Et bien... dit-il en se raclant la gorge et en sentant Aurélien se tendre à ses côtés, serrant plus fort sa main sous la table. On est ensemble.

\- Ensemble... comment ? demanda Skread, un sourire en coin.

\- Ben ensemble... ensemble. On sort ensemble quoi, expliqua Guillaume.

\- Genre, comme un couple ensemble ? demanda Bouteille à son tour, le visage sérieux.

\- Comme un couple ensemble ouais, sourit Guillaume en regardant tendrement Aurélien à ses côtés, les joues en feu et se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est vrai Orel ? demanda Claude, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui... oui, c'est vrai, balbutia-t-il toujours plus rouge.

\- Putain mais c'est pas trop tôt, mes pédales ! s'écria Claude en se levant soudain, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. Je l'savais !

\- Co-comment ça ? dit Aurélien, bouche-bée.

\- Mais p'tite tête ! s'écria Claude en s'approchant de lui et en l'enlaçant fortement. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre. On se demandait tous quand c'est que vous vous l'avouerez enfin !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, sceptique, en se tournant vers les trois autres qui lui souriaient et qui hochèrent la tête à l'unisson à la question.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! rit Claude en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Ablaye et Skread ont même parié sur le temps que ça vous prendrez de vous rendre compte que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- T'étais pas obligé de le leur dire aussi, grogna Skread en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Ablaye éclata de rire.

\- Et moi, j'ai gagné ! File-moi ton oseille, Skread !

Guillaume était un peu perdu malgré son immense soulagement. Ils avaient été si cramés que ça ? Et depuis aussi longtemps ? Aurélien se tourna vers lui et il vit de la confusion dans ses yeux.

\- Tu le savais qu'ils étaient au courant, Gringe ?

\- Pas du tout, je te jure ! D'ailleurs, merci de parier sur notre relation les gars, dit-il d'un air faussement fâché en se tournant vers Ablaye et Skread, qui ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un air innocent.

\- Excuses, sourit Skread. Mais bon, on vous voyait tellement bien ensemble. Ça nous faisait rager que vous soyez aussi aveugles !

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs ne vous privez pas hein, continua Ablaye. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble.

\- Mignons ? rit Guillaume. Tu veux dire qu'on est magnifiques plutôt, non ?

En disant cela, il se tourna vers Aurélien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci sursauta, surpris, et le regarda d'un air réprobateur lorsqu'il acheva le baiser.

\- Guillaume...

\- Ben quoi ? sourit-il. Je te l'avais dit qu'ils le prendraient bien, non ?

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, soudain honteux d'avoir douté de leurs amis et Claude se pencha vers lui, au-dessus de la table.

\- P'tite tête ! On vous adore, vous êtes nos meilleurs potes. On va pas vous en vouloir pour une histoire de cul hein !

Guillaume rit en entendant Claude, qui était déjà bien éméché, essayer de rassurer Aurélien.

\- T'as tout à fait raison, Deuklo. Sauf sur un point, sourit-il.

\- Laquelle ? dit Claude en s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben ce qu'il y a entre Orel et moi, c'est pas juste une histoire de cul hein, expliqua-t-il avant de soupirer en voyant le regard confus de Claude. J'te parle de sentiments, Deuklo ! Je suis fou amoureux de lui, dit-il avant d'attirer à lui Aurélien, rouge écrevisse, et de l'embrasser.

\- Ah ben oui, évidemment, dit simplement Claude. Je préfère ça !

Guillaume attira Aurélien contre son torse et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, afin de le maintenir contre lui. Aurélien lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lui sourit amoureusement. Guillaume déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se concentrer sur la discussion qui était repartie entre leurs potes. Il sentait le corps d'Aurélien se soulever à chaque inspiration de sa part et vint caresser délicatement sa peau de ses doigts. Il se sentait heureux et complètement libre d'être qui il était vraiment pour une des premières fois de sa vie.

 

 


End file.
